Battlestar Macross
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: A new Macross-Type ship with a history of misadventures finds a large group of ships in dire need of repair. Fortunately, they all get along, unfortanutely, they have two enemies on their collective tails and no hope from Earth at this time.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Macross Series or Battlestar Galactica: 2003 Remake as well as any hints at anything else.

_**Battlestar**__**Macross!

* * *

**_

"**Songs are what surpass all boundaries to unite all races!"**

**-Nekki Basara, **

**Lead Singer of Fire Bomber**

**Hero of the Varuta Conflict

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"**Encounter"

* * *

**

Old and battered would have been a mild term to use, too mild. The group of ships that were running silent and dark in the vastness of the dark specter of space could only hope to find sanctuary somewhere far, far away from the death that sought them out. Led by a ship that was absolutely the oldest in the fleet was beginning to show her age.

Naught from just the lack of facilities to repair and maintain her, but from the fact she had borne the most of the journey. The oldest was in fact a warship, but she was also the most battered and damaged of all, because she had been the lone protector of the fleet for quite some time before another had joined them. Still, she saw much action and it had been nearly a year since the loss of her companion, though it seemed too long ago and she bore even more damage from battle since.

Then luck had come calling on the lone capital ship called a Battlestar. A fellow fleet had appeared, including two more Battlestars and three Light Battlestars. These five additions brought with them their powerful wings of Viper fighters could be launched to defend the surprisingly ever increasing number of ships that had sought out and found the Battlestar _Galactica_, namesake of her class of Second Generation Battlestars. The fleet was now that much safer as a few more ships would tickle in every now and then. The new ships are named the _Mercury_, namesake and only survivor of her Fourth Generation class, under the command of Upper Half Rear Admiral David "Slasher" Bright and the Third Generation _Valkyrie_-Class _Pegasus_, under the command of the brother to Rear Admiral Lower Half Helena Cain who had commanded the Fourth Generation _Mercury_-Class _Pegasus_ which was itself the fourth ship to carry the name, Commander Howard "Charger" Cain.

The three smaller 'Light Stars' were commanded by Lieutenant Commander Richard "Puff" Kingsly of the _Peregrine_, LTCM Ashley "Princess" Gale of the _Falcon_, and LTCM Sayako Fujiyuki of the _Egret_, the only Battlestar commander present that was not a pilot. All three of the ships are of the _Eagle_-Class purpose made Light Battlestar line. The three commanders are in command for one reason or another built just after the end of the First Cylon War.

* * *

In LTCM Fujiyuki's case it was an attempt to keep her quiet on an incident.

* * *

All five ships had been in formation of the same battlegroup patrolling the other side of the Cyrannus System when the attacks occurred. So when the program bug came to light, they were far away to be able to quickly get their ships up and running again after purging their systems of any threat. They still arrived much too late to fight, but were able to safely carry out rescue and retrieval missions with their few escorts of Defenstars, Cruisestars, Frigstars, and Gunstars.

For two years the battlegroup of sixteen ships hid out with their charges from place to place until they came upon another fleet, this one full of veterans, ex-military personnel, ex-convicts, children, and a handful of military personnel manning only old Warstars and Strikestars. There were sixteen ships in all with an old First Generation _Columbia_-Class Battlestar, Battlestar _Glorious_.

Nearby and protecting some civilian ships and non-combat military ships under the protection of the second fleet's hard hitters and swift movers were a pair of Battlestar Escorts; both were civilian ships that had been converted into military ships. One had been lost in the First Cylon War and had been chanced upon by her fleet in repairable condition and still full of Viper Mark IIs, Kestrel Recon Craft, Ghost Eye AWACs, fuel, munitions, and editable fresh food, much to the surprise and delight of her fleet. While the other had been refurbished back into a civilian ship and then stored away for resale only to be forgotten and left in her berth for nearly forty years.

Now the ship was more like a pocket version Hybrid of the _Valkyrie_-Class and _Mercury_-Class after being refitted back into a combat ship again by survivors of the dockyard she was stored at.

The fleet had no escorts outside of two small Battlestar Escorts and thus was depended on the large guns of the Warstars and Strikestars to keep the Cylons away, but with some unbelievable luck and poor Cylon logic, the two fleets had gone almost undetected. Only when they jumped in to save the _Galactica_ Fleet did the Cylons learn of a larger surviving force of Colonial warships.

The _Glorious_ had proven to be salvageable, but they had to bring her along as was. Like the _Galactica_, the _Glorious_ had gone from a warship to a museum after the previous conflict. Still, with hard work, she was mobile, but she lacked munitions for her fixed and stationary guns, had no missile launchers or tubes, and could not launch her vipers. So she was used to take on refugees and to act as a fighter maintenance ship.

A very indignant use of a proud Battlestar, but she was still giving her own _"Frak You!"_ to the Cylons.

The combined fleet also had something that the _Galactica_ Fleet had been missing for quite some time, fresh food. There were thirty-two medium _Ranch Hand_-Class Cattle Argo and _Farmer's Plow_-Class Argo ships. Also were four small _Fruit Farm_-Class Fruit Argo ships and two _Endless Field_-Class Large Multi-Food Argo Ships.

These ships provided badly needed food supplies to the fleet. It had been no small miracle that the 'Charger' Cain had found more than half of the Argo Fleet hiding out when he was on forays against the Cylons with a number of armed Merchant Ships and Colonial Space Patrol Ships with a few dozen of the one hundred-seventeen ships that were now protected by the combine might of the surviving Colonial Fleet ships.

Though an armed Colonial Fleet Merchant and a pair of _Sustainer_-Class Military Argo ships had arrived recently with fourteen civilian ships, two Merchant Guild merchantmen, seven unarmed Fleet merchant ships, and a pair of hospital ships, the _CFMS Mother's Touch_ and _CFMS Gentle Care_.

That brought the fleet up to one hundred and forty-five ships as well as a report of possibly at least four more Battlestars, three _Valkyrie_-Class and a _Mercury_-Class were out with a group of four Light Stars on a colonization mission.

Two days later, a Q-Ship, the _Deception_, and three large tankers with another _Sustainer_ and six civilian ships had appeared and with news of a possible direction towards Earth.

That was what prompted the current meeting between the leaders of the fleet.

That and where to place the new additions to a fleet with one hundred and fifty-six ships in it, with thirty-seven combat ships, one of which was not combat worthy and one other that wasn't meant for mainstream combat, plus twenty seven armed merchant ships of Fleet and Guild operation, seventeen patrol ships that were shorted legged and under armed, and the rest of the fleet being nothing more than being the proverbial fish in the proverbial barrel.

* * *

_**Colonial Capital**_** (Formerly Laudson and Associates Space Line **_**Pleasure Star**_**-Class **_**Restful Retreat**_**), with **_**Colonial One**_** docked**

President Laura Roslin had just about had it with some of the members of the Qurom and the Senate. Having rebuilt an entire government from practically scratch while fighting Cancer had been no small feat, in fact, it was a man (woman in this case) made miracle!

Now though, it looked less like that.

Seemingly sensing her distress, the new Vice President, Glen Crookshanks, a tall almond brown eyed, dark skinned, salt and peppered haired who had once been a school teacher himself at the University of Picon and had held her previous post as Secretary of Education just before she had, motioned for the Colonial Guard to move about and intimidate the members of the government into stopping from arguing amongst themselves until the end of Major Franklin Voi, commander of the _Deception_, report.

The tactic was a common used one by the President, the Vice President and the immediate following. Head of the Senate Tom Zarek had recommended the tactic after one day of nothing that had nearly caused a disaster in the fleet. Needless to say, it worked like a charm and allowed things to get done.

Even though the fleet was strong, many ships were in desperate need of someplace to put up and receive a detail overhaul. They've already abandoned close to thirty vessels, including four other Q-Ships and three Armed Merchant ships after salvaging all they could from the worn out ships which would have pushed the ship count closer two hundred ships by the time Major Voi arrived.

With more about to fail in the next few days, finding a possible Earth Outpost or getting a message to one was of paramount importance!

They would need to hit pay dirt soon or hope they could get some under their feet and soon!

It seemed the aforementioned was what was coming their way.

* * *

_**Battlestar Mercury**_

"DRADIS CONTACT!" the Officer of the Day heard shouted as she spit her tea from her mouth and complained about possible trouble on the start of her shift… again.

"Why me?" she asked rhetorically as she viewed the DRADIS and couldn't get an idea on who had just come calling.

"Sit-Rep," she ordered, not raising her voice for there was no need after several such incidents at the start of her shifts.

"Six ships, at Reference Lhamda-Three-Eight, Blue-Five-One along the Green Defense Line," the Sensor Section reported

"Friend or Foe?" she asked one of her fellows.

"Neither match for Friend or Foe, design is not that of Cylon make though," her second spoke, a transfer from the Warstar _Zeus_, and a child still, "You don't think sir that they might be from Earth?" he asked her.

"Frak if I know, but Condition Two through out the fleet and put a few more Vipers up just in case they're not friendly in any event," she spoke with calm confidence born to members of the, including the late admiral of the Battlestar _Atlantia_, Dualla Family from which she was.

As the klaxons came to life for the second time in two days, the fleet made ready for the worst and prayed for the best.

This was getting in the way of their course to the Nebula that would be the next marker to Earth.

* * *

_**UNS Brooklyn Yards**_

_**Macross Yard**_**-Class Super Dimensional Mobile Dock Yard Fortress**

**SDYF-2**

**June 8****th****, 2058**

**Two Years since the **_**Frontier**_**-**_**Galaxy**_** Conflict**

"Okay, a misfold and we got unknowns…again" sighed Captain Thomas "Shirker" Williams as he bit down on his cigar.

Captain Williams was a famous fighter pilot from the 4th Mixed Aviation Troop, better known as the Delta Composite Squadron, that fought back during the Unification War for the United Nation Spacy before the unit was disbanded after the failed coup at the end of the 40's and start of the 50's. The squadron had fought valiantly against the coup forces, but the X-9 Drones overwhelmed the squadron and the unit colors were retired shortly after the coup ended. As such, being the oldest man in the squadron had led to him either retiring or transferring and he opted for a transfer.

Fortunately, before the outbreak of war back in '04 and then after the First Space War, he had been employed at the Brooklyn Naval Yards. As such, he was transferred to take command of one of the newest _Macross_-type ships in the fleet, SDYF-2, the _Brooklyn_ _Yards_. With his fighter pilot experience, his dock yard experience, and finally his command over an _Uraga_-Class Fleet Carrier, the _UNS Maryland_, during the Coup had won him his new posting, though it wasn't business as usual for him… or his crew.

The _Brooklyn Yards_ has been involved in over fifteen misfolds and is only a little over three and a half years out of dock. There have been also many misadventures for the crew as a result. The issue itself is still ongoing as was evident with the current situation and others. As a result, they have established First Contact with several other star faring groups, including a break away Meltraedi fleet that founded its own republic after laying claim to their own planet a couple of thousand years earlier.

Their equipment though had degraded from years of upgrades, but no repairs. It was quite lucky for the Meltran that the _Brooklyn Yards_ appeared and repair a few of their vessels in need of immediate detail overhaul.

Not long after the _Macross 7_ fleet appeared looking for the _Brooklyn Yards_ and decided to stay in the area to finish repairs and teach how to do them. Though in the end, the Melka Republic brought a number of New United Nations Spacy Meltran and Zentran ships and order some more as well as standard NUNS ships and even equipment and mecha.

The Republic Fleet very much liked the Valkyrie fighters and the Destroid mecha for their greater firepower and flexibility.

* * *

Then there was the run in with the Mardook Empire. How they came about, Captain Williams and crew would rather forget that encounter altogether than know how the Mardook Empire came about. Though it was surprising to see and hear Emulators of the Mardook Empire control Zentran and Meltran through song.

Fortunately, ally Zentran and Meltran were immune as a hapless fleet of Zentran found out the hard way when they first encountered the Mardook and it was only the _Brooklyn Yards_ timely appearance and their call for help that had led Fire Bomber to appear with _Macross Battle_-Class _Battle Macross_ and save the Zentran and drive the Mardook away for the time being.

* * *

Then there was the Alliance of Systems, which was more like a dictatorship fighting the surprisingly free confederation called the Hegemony of Free Systems.

That was another the crew could chalk up to not wanting to be apart of and the NUNS was seriously tempted to have the ship return to Earth.

* * *

In fact, the incident with the Bleu Holy Cosmic Empire did in fact cause that, but the ship ended folding to the _Macross Tomorrow_ Fleet instead. Fortunately for them, the fleet was in need of as ship like the _Brooklyn Yards_ and Earth Command decided to have the ship dock with _Tomorrow_ then risk another problem with it.

So the ship stayed for about three months, before the Supervision Army appeared. Nobody chalked it up to the _Brooklyn Yards_, because there had been reports about them for some time now. The sudden encounter wasn't so sudden and therefore no blame to the ship was assigned. Though it was a terrible mess and the _Brooklyn Yards_ was shot free of _Tomorrow_ and forced to fold with two NUNS _Northampton_-Class, _UNS Salisbury 008_ and _UNS Moscow 010_, and a _Macross Quarter_-Class belonging to Strategic Tactical Arms (STA), a Private Military Group like the famous Strategic Military Service (SMS) formerly of the _Macross Frontier_ Fleet, now headquarters on the planet Nome III in the Nome System after colonization efforts of the _Frontier_ Fleet began.

Now aside from those three ships in her care and five others, a civilian owned and converted _Oberth_-Class Armed Missile Escort Ship (AMES), _Hip-Hop_, and a converted Armored Reflex Missile Destroyer (ARMD) to a Mobile Repair Ship (AO), better known as the _Armor_-Class, _UNS Buckler_, one _Guantanamo_-Class Stealth Carrier, _UNS Momegi_, and two _Yamagumo_-Class Stealth Crusiers, _UNS Order of the Northern Sky_ and _UNS Order of the Templar_.

A Task Force of nine ships against a fleet of over one hundred and fifty ships in undetermined, but not surprisingly unfamiliar part of the universe.

* * *

"Maybe they would like some tea and crumpets," Captain George Harrelson of the _Macross Quarter_-Class _Megaroad Quarter_ asked with a light accent noting his Welsh heritage.

"Don't hold your breath, they got surprisingly a lot of firepower in those rail cannons staring at us and what's worse they appear to be on the run," Captain Williams bit down hard on his cigar.

His impromptu Task Force had defolded blindly and had torn a hole in subspace that no one could have missed if they had even the remotest deep space capability.

"Try hailing them in all known languages and hope for no repeats of the last time we tried this," Captain Williams was praying for a miracle.

He would find that his ship only gave Earth another headache, though this time, the Supervision Army also held blame and most of it at that, but that was to come later.

"Sir, we're being hailed," one of the female techs reported.

"Oh!" Shirker was a bit surprised, "on speaker, open return channel."

"_To the unidentified ships, please identify, please identify,"_ the voice was clearly a dialect of Greek, but with Roman Latin mixed in.

"Hmm…" the captain was in deep concentration, "Request that they provide identity first."

"Aye Aye," the communications girl was already at it.

"_Unidentified vessels, this is the Twelve Colonies of Man Battlestar _Galactica_ Actual, we mean no harm and apologize if we have crossed into your territory. It was unintentional action," _a gruff and tired voice had come back, but it was one that was ready for a fight if the NUNS forces wished for one.

"Open channel," Captain Thomas ordered and was followed, "This is _Brooklyn Yards_ Actual to _Galactica_ Actual, by no means is this our space, we're, quite frankly lost ourselves… again," he added softly, but it was still picked up.

"Brooklyn Yards _Actual, what do you mean by again?"_ a new voice asked and the bridge crew groaned audibly over the radio.

"Present identity," Captain Thomas said sharply.

"Zeus_ Actual,"_ the voice was sharp as well as the ship in question blinked her lights to show who she was in the fleet.

"As in the Greek God?" one of the more air headed female officers thought out loud and very loudly at that.

"Brooklyn Yards_,_ _are you from Earth?"_ the sound of hope in _Galactica_ Actual's voice startled the crew.

"Once again," Shirker heard a fist meet skull behind him as he sighed to himself… again.


End file.
